Is this real?
by Edward Anthony Mason Cullen
Summary: Is this real?" "Yes," he whispered in my ear. "Stay with me." "I wont leave." Love, danger, anger, and happiness. She thinks she's in a fary tale, until.... well, you'll just have to find out. Pre ECLIPSE
1. Depressing Thoughts

_**I figure that when most people read the Prolouge to a story, they can't tell if they are going to like it or not. So I am already putting up the first chapter even though I don't really have reviews. Please, read and review. **_

**Chapter 1: A Depressing Thoughts**

**Jessica's POV

* * *

**

Homework, homework, homework! Piles of it! When would it end. At least next year I'll be a senior and I'll get out of this town. Forks, it was such a gloomy town for me. Nothing exciting ever happened here.

I pulled off my glasses and pinched the bridge of my nose as I thouhgt about how depressing rain was. I wanted to be on a beach, in the sun, I wanted to get a tan! If only I could go see Grandma right now. When I visited her in Florda, the sun was so welcoming.

"Bella, she's just human. I'm kind of surprised." I snapped out of my day dream and focused on what dad was saying to mom.

"Jacob, why is it so suprising?"

"The werewolf genes went to Embry's kids, it went to Sam's kids, it even went to Quil's kids. Why would it skip Jessica?"

"I don't know but at least we have her." At least mom loved me.

"I know, but it makes me kind of sad." I felt tears of sadness roll down my cheeks. I always knew I wasn't exactly what my dad wanted but why couldn't he just be happy with me? I was always good to him. I gave him great respect. I looked at my homework and thought about it for a moment. I shut off my desk lamp and went into the bathroom.

My sad feeling wouldn't leave, it didn't even let me think on anything else except for what a terible daughter I was. I got out of the shower and dressed in my pajamas. I laid down in my bed and cried myself to sleep. Atleast tomorrow might be a good day. After all, I am going to a new school. Forks High. I hope it's a good day.

My dreams were filled with Jacob saying what a disapointment to him I was. A couple times I woke up in tears. I shouldn't let it get to me this much but, it's depressing when you know that you are a let down to even just one of your parents.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. _Stupid alarm! I switched it off and slowly sat up. I soon remembered I was going to a new school today! I jumped up only to get stuck in my blankets.

"Of!" I moaned as I felt my bare lags slap against the wood. What a way to start the exciting day. Unfortunately, I did enharet some of my moms clumzyness. Other then that little let down, I was somewhat beautiful. I'm not trying to brag or anything but I did have good features. I had silver blonde hair that reached my waist, I had ocean blue eyes, and I was skinny.

I looked very little like my dad, mostly like my mom, even though I didn't really get her looks. I know that doesn't make sense and all but, I don't know how else to say it. I picked myself up off the floor and grabbed some clothes. I almost ran to the bathroom. I took a fast shower. I blowdried my hair and-- unfortunately I have slightly frizzy hair-- I straightened it. I pulled on a pair of skinny jeans, a white turtle neck, and put on my bear paws. Couldn't live with out those in Forks. I threw on some make up and ran down stairs.

"You hungry Jessica?" Mom asked.

"Naw, I think I'll just take some coffe and go." I poured some of the coffe in a coffe thermus, pulled on my parka, grabbed my keys, and got in my car. It wasn't anything fancy. Every one around where I lived chipped in to get me a car for my 16th birthday. I got a black Mercadies. Such a nice car. I was really suprised when I got it.

I pulled into the school parking lot and there weren't really any good cars. I saw a perfect shiny volvo. I pulled up next to it. I didn't want some kid to beat up my car. I grabbed my back pack and got out of my car. Every one just stared at me as I walked up to the office. It was warm and inviting. The counter was a little cluttered but, who cares?

"Ummm, excuseme..." The office lady was sitting at her desk far to interested in her book to hear me. I heard the bell ring out side. Great, already late to my first class at a new school.

"Ma'am?" She still didn't hear me. Two other students walked in. If you could even call the boy a student. He was huge. He had large muscles too. He had a beautiful girl at his side. I felt ugly compared to her. Her beauty was amazing. It's like there should be a group of people singing, 'halelujah' and lights shining down on her.

"Mrs. Beasley?" The boys breathtaking voice captured everyones attention.

"Hello Emmett," She said, "what can I do for you?" I sighed. She had to help the godlike people first!

"This young lady was here before us, perhaps you should help her first." Emmett said pointing to me. The girl slapped his arm and The office lady sighed.

"Yes?" She asked in a kind of cold voice.

"Um, I'm a new student here, and I need my schedual." I said.

"You must be Chief Swans granddaughter!" I nodded and smiled at her. I heard a small gasp come from the blonde angle. The office lady gave me several papers.

"Have all your teachers sign it and bring it back to me at the end of the day." I nodded and walked out of the office. I had Computer Science first period. I walked to my class and when I opened the door, every pair of eyes in the room was on me.

"You must be the new student. I'm your teacher, Mr. Esteey. There is an open seat in the front row." I walked to my seat as the eyes followed my every movement. I sunk into the chair and the teacher continued his lecture.

"Hi, I'm Alexis." The girl sitting next to me said happily. She had black hair and vibrant brown eyes.

"I'm--" She cut in.

"Your Jessica, I know about you, everyone has been excited to meet you!" I was surprised about her knowing my name. But, then again, this is Forks. News travels fast. It's kind of anoying. After boring computer science, I had PE. Wonderful, I hate PE! The coach didn't make me dress out or anything. I wasn't going to make a fool of my self at least.

While I sat and watched the class, I saw a wondering pair of gold eyes. The girl had black hair, she was very short, she looked like a pixie. I figured she must be related to that boy and girl in the office. After she got out from the locker room, she walked over to me. I lost all feelings of calmness as this beautiful girl walked over to me.

"Hi! You must be Jessica! I'm Alice. I'm so excited to finally meet you!" Wow, quite a bubbly girl.

"Hi, nice to meet you Alice."

"What's your next class? Maybe we'll have it together." I pulled out my schedual and looked.

"I have, calculis--"

"We have that together!" Why was she so excited about it. I just met her. When we got to the class the teacher just looked at me. She looked like an old hag.

"I'm supposed to have you sign this paper." She basically riped the paper from my hands and signed it.

"Go sit where ever you want." She shoved the paper back at me and I walked as fast as I could to a seat next to Alice.

"Mrs. Jones, she is the grumpiest teacher in Forks High. Don't get on her bad side." I looked at the boy sitting next to me. His blonde hair fell into his green eyes.

"Thanks for the tip."

"Pleasure, by the way, I'm Dylan."

"I'm Jessica."

"Oh, I know who you are." Damn it! Everyone does know who I am. "What do you have next period?" He asked snapping me out of my thouhghts.

"Biology."

"Me too, I'll walk you over there." Well, looks like I'm making new friends fast. Mrs. Jones was the scariest person I had ever met. All she did was yell. She even threatend to flunk a kid for no reason. I got out of her class as fast as possible. Dylan ratled on about the school and all his friends. He said I should sit with them at lunch. I figured it would be a good idea since I had no where else to sit. My mind was stuck around the beautiful, godlike people who I'd seen today. First the boy in the office and the blonde girl, then Alice. I'm sure they were the most popular kids in school since they were so... perfect.

I walked into the classroom and went up to the teacher. He was an old guy. He was starting to go bald.

"Hi, I'm supposed to have you sign this slip." He took it and signed it.

"You can take a seat next to Mr. Cullen here." I turend and my eyes met with two pure butterscotch eyes. My heart flutered as I looked at him. I sat down next to him, his eyes never leaving mine. I actually felt nervuis around him. My heart went into my throat. What was going on with me?! I felt my cheeks warm up. He smiled a crooked smile. His voice rang out in bells... no, it was more like the whisper of an angle. It caused the hairs on my arms to stand up.

"Hi, I'm Edward."

* * *

_**Well, there is the first chapter. Please review. I hope you like it.**_


	2. Hostile?

_**Well, I didn't get lots of reviews for the first chapter. I only got one to be exact! Please, please review my storie. If I dont get atleast five reviews for this chapter I think I'll delet this story

* * *

**_

**Chapter 2: Hostile?**

**Jessica's POV**

I don't even know how he could talk to me. This perfect, godlike boy. His dark brown eyes were dangerous but comforting at the same time. His bronze hair falling over his eyebrows.

"I'm Jessica," I said in a dazze. He was so captivating. He took a breath and his brow furowed, his expression changed. He looked... upset. Maybe that isn't a strong enough word. He looked slightly repulsed and almost hostile. I looked aways from him almost panicked. I felt my heart leap dangerously. Why was I acting like this. I didn't know him. If he had a problem with me, he could shove it up his...

"Jessica?" The teacher was standing next to my desk.

"Yes?" My voice broke.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just a headache." He looked reluctant to drop the subject. He gave me some papers and a book and told me what they were doing. When the bell rang, Edward was the first one out the door. I couldn't even think about what I did to him.

"W-h-o-a! Never sean Cullen act like that." Dylan said as he helped me pick up my belongings. My hands were shaking. He carried my books for me as we went to lunch. As he talked about the teachers at school, my thoughts were centered around one thing, the mysterious, beautiful, and captivating Edward Cullen. I would have to ask Alexis about him.

Alexis had saved a seat for me right next to her. She started to talk at an insane rate. My eyes driffted around the caffateria until I saw Edward. Alexis must have noticed I wasn't listening to her because she giggled when she saw who I was looking at.

"That's Edward Cullen. Thoes are his siblings. The blonde is Rosalie and the other blonde is her twin brother Jasper Hale. Alice is the short girl, the big burly guy is Emmett. They aren't really related. They were adopted by Dr. Carlisle Cullen and Esme Cullen. They are really nice people but they mostly keep to them selves." I looked back over at Edward and met with a pair of cold black eyes. I looked away as a shiver ran up my back.

"They are all together. Alice is togther with Jasper and Rosalie is with Emmett. Edward is the only single one in the family. He's the most quiet out of them all. Rummer has it that he lost his first girlfriend a long time ago and it made him depressed. I don't think that's true though. I think he's gay." I laughed at that. He sure didn't seem gay. After lunch I went to History, readin, and english.

When the end of the day came, I went up into the office and Alice was standing with Edward.

"Come on Edward, let's just go home and you wont have to come to school tomorrow. Don't make a big deal like last time." Alice said. Like last time? I went up to Mrs Beasley and I gave her my slip. I could feel eyes boring into the back of my head.

"How was your day dear?"

"It was fine thank you." I turned and walked out of the office. I could feel the eyes follow me out of the office. Well, at least the first day wasn't so bad. The only bummer is that Edward Cullen hated me.

_**

* * *

Ok, I know it's super short. But It's just a filler for the story. Please give me five reviews. Tell what you think and I'm even open to suggestions on the story. Please keep reading and reviewing. **_


	3. Anxiety, Stress, and Heart Stopping Reli

_**Here we go! Onto The third chapter. Ok I'm getting more readers and not a lot of reviews! It's kinda upsetting. Please please please review! And again, I am open to suggestions.**_

_**I've been forgetting to put in a disclaimer. Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and everything. **_

**Chapter 3: Anxiety, Stress, and Heart Stopping Relief. **

I dropped my stuff off at my house and drove down to First Beach. When my emotions get out of my hands, I go here to think. No one really ever goes to First Beach any more. It's a perfect place to relax. A few rays of light were shining threw the clouds. They felt good when they hit my face.

There was an explosion of light as I could see few glimpses of the glistening sun. Saying good bye to day and hello to night. I always preferred the daytime though, it made me feel safer. As the dark encroached around me, the weather grew colder. My breath grew ragged. I didn't hesitate a minute to get up and walk to my car.

I was about to open my door when a small crunch drew my attention to a close underbrush. I heard it again.

"Hello?" I asked. No response. I heard a growl. My heart sped up. The large grey wolf I knew so well stepped out. "Shit! Don't do that Paul!" I yelled at him. He transformed back. He was laughing.

"Your mom sent me to find you since you weren't home. You alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine." I said opening my door. I was trying not to look at his bare body

"Perhaps I should escort you home." I laughed.

"Alright, if you really want to. Just put on some pants!" I sat in my seat and shut my door. He got in the passenger side and I started the drive home. We didn't live on the reservation; we lived about 6 miles away. He asked me about school and what happened. I didn't tell him any specifics. Paul wasn't really a person to talk to about details. We pulled up in front of the house and I rushed to get out of my car.

"See you later Paul." I said unlocking the front door.

"Bye Jessica." I walked inside to see Jacob and Bella sitting at the table eating dinner.

"Hungry?" I was but I felt I had better things to do than eat dinner.

"Uh... no," I mumbled as I locked the door.

"Just out of curiosity, how was school?"

"Just fine, boring."

"Alright, well, we don't want to keep you from your homework." I loved how...hushed feeling, my parents were. It made everything easier. I went up to my room and put my stuff down. I grabbed my pajamas and went to take a shower. As I turned on the water, the steam rose and covered the mirror. As soon as I stepped in the shower, the warmth made me uneasy. I was never like my mom; she said that warmth calmed her. But the heat made me slightly antsy and uneasy.

I turned the water down to where it was almost freezing. My body relaxed. My vanilla scented shampoo filled the bathroom with a thick aroma. The world felt right for a small moment. I was the only person in the world for a small moment. But, small moments don't last.

"Jessica! I want to get in!" Jake banged on the door.

"Go use your shower!" I yelled as I pulled on my robe.

"Your mom is in the other shower!" I grumbled as I got out. I grabbed my stuff and walked out the door.

"Why couldn't you just wait for mom to get out of your damn shower?" I asked roughly.

"Cause' I'm so impatient… you know me." He said as he shut the door. I grumbled as I slipped on my pajamas. I sighed as I figured I should do my homework. I put on my glasses and did my calculus. Not the easiest math around! I swear I spent an hour doing that work.

I pulled off my glasses and turned off my desk light. I stared out my window and into the rain for a moment. My thoughts circled around today's events. Everything was so weird. Every one was pretty nice to me… I had no trouble making friends. But then there was Edward Cullen. He was so strange. He seemed like he would be nice but he was so mean. I didn't know what to make of him so far.

And his family was rather peculiar. Alice was nice but they seemed so… different from everyone. The outcasts of the school it seemed. Curious people, the Cullen's. They were beautiful, all of them. They looked a lot a like too. But Alexis said they were all adopted. The only two related were Rosalie and Jasper. It seemed more then strange to me that they all looked alike.

I was starting to get a headache from thinking about them so much. I threw the pillows off my bed and pulled my warm covers over myself. I slipped into sleep still thinking about the Cullen family.

I woke up to the annoying alarm clock. I sat up slowly and rubbed my eyes. I pushed off my covers and regretted it instantly. It was so cold. I ran on to the window to see what the weather looked like. It was pouring rain like always

I grabbed my clothes for today and ran to the bathroom. I took a quick shower and got dressed. I went down stairs and turned on the heater. I went to get something to drink but stopped when I heard my parents talking. I knew I shouldn't be listening but… you can't contain a curious mind.

"They're back Bella." Jacob whispered.

"H-how do you know?" She stuttered.

"Sam saw the older leech at the hospital." Leech? I would have to ask Grandpa Billy what that meant. I knew about werewolves and everything but I didn't know their terms or anything about them really. No one had ever bothered to explain it to me since I wasn't one of them. Quite personally, I was happy I wasn't. I was happy I was a normal person. Probably the only normal person around my 'family'.

"Don't call them that!" Bella snapped.

"Why, does it still bother you?! They hurt you. And it's what they are!" His tone started to rise. I really didn't want them to fight so I figured I should make my presence known.

"Morning," I said cheerfully as I walked around the corner. Bella sat up straight in her chair and tried to smile.

"Morning," Jacob said, his voice bleak. I decided I might as well try and ask them what's going on.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I sat down at the end of the table.

"What makes you think something is wrong?" Bella asked her eyes slightly panicked.

"I don't know… just curious." I said cautiously.

"Nothings wrong Jessica. If you don't leave soon, you might be late." Jake said.

"Sounds like you're trying to get rid of me." I joked. Bella gave out a nervous chuckle. I sighed and got in my car. I wanted to know what was going on so bad. I always let my curiosity get the better of me. I couldn't help it. I've always needed to know everything that was going on.

I pulled into the parking lot and grabbed my bag. I walked up onto the sidewalk and started to head to first period.

"Jessica!" I looked over and saw Dylan waving me over to a group that consisted of mostly blonde people except for the exception of one brunette. I smiled as I walked over to them.

"Hey," I said softly.

"There are a few people you didn't get to meet yesterday. This is Cara, Katelyn, Mackenzie, and this is Megan." Megan was the one brunette.

"Hey, just so you know, Katelyn is the blondest blonde ever. She is kind of retarded." Megan said as she winked.

"Thanks," Katelyn said.

"You know that's not a compliment." I laughed. We all laughed with her. The PA came on.

"Student; don't forget we have the Sadie Hawkins dance coming up in three weeks. Girls get your guys before it's to late!" the person stopped talking. The bell rang and we all went to class. In computer science, Alexis jabbered on about who she was going to ask to the dance. I just smiled and nodded. **(A/N: just so you know, most of the people in here are based on my friends at school ) **

I walked to PE. The coach gave me a pair of PE clothes. I was being forced to dress out today. Fun right? Not! I changed into my uniform and left the locker room. The gym was basically empty except for the coach, a couple of the boys, me, and Alice. I walked over to her.

"Hey Alice," I said.

"Hey Jessica! How's your second day here going?" She asked. I sighed.

"Ok, considering its only second period." I smiled. The coach blew his whistle and we went into our roll call lines. We were playing basketball today. Not my greatest sport. I wasn't on Alice's team either. Our team lost by two points! Right at the end one of the boys on the other team made a couple shots. I quickly changed back into my normal clothes and left the locker room.

When I went to math, Mrs. Jones wasn't in her room. I took my seat in the back. Alice wasn't in her seat neither was Dylan. They weren't even in the classroom. I was sitting alone left to my thoughts. I couldn't help but think about The Cullen family more, Edward being the key person.

"What are you thinking about?" Alice asked as she came out of no where. I jumped, causing me to hit my knee on the under side of my desk top. The bar vibrated and I rubbed my knee. Dylan was on my other side now laughing at me. Alice started to giggle. I frowned at them.

"Alright! Get quiet!" Mrs. Jones yelled at us as she walked into the room. Dylan and Alice wouldn't stop laughing all period. When the bell rang, I grabbed my things and stormed out of the room. Luckily, I did it pretty gracefully.

"Come on Jessica! Wait!" Dylan called after me. I sighed and stopped walking. He slung his arm around my shoulders. "We were just messin' with you." I looked down at the ground and felt heat rise to my cheeks. I was a little more than embarrassed. Dylan kept his arm around my shoulders until we walked into the biology room. He followed me to my seat.

"Don't be mad at me." He pleaded. I smiled and put on my best fake happy voice.

"I'm not you might want to sit down before the bell rings though." He smiled at me and took his seat. I was always good at hiding my true feelings and lying to people. I suppose you could call it a gift. I do. It comes in handy.

The teacher walked in and the bell rang. Something was wrong though. The seat next to me was empty. Edward wasn't here today. I wondered where he was. My thoughts wondered on the possibilities of where he might be. I sighed as I started running out of reasons to why he wasn't here. Maybe he just skipped this period. I watched the clock and almost started to count down. I didn't know why I wanted to prove that Edward was here so bad.

I walked to the cafeteria with Dylan. It was a quiet walk. Dylan held the door for me as I walked in. I looked around. None of the Cullen kids were there yet. I walked threw the line and got some Pepsi and chips. I sat down by Alexis and waited for the Cullen table to fill up. Finally Emmett sat down with Rosalie; then Jasper did and was followed by Alice. I felt disappointed when after five minutes, Edward wasn't there.

I slumped in my seat and listened to everyone talking around me. Listening to their happy talk and how normal their lives were almost made me feel sad. I had a pretty normal life except for the part where I'm related to werewolves. I was relieved when the bell rang to go to History.

My classes passed uneventfully. Nothing good happened and nothing bad happened. I decided to drive over to Grandpa Billy's house. He still lived in his old small red house. I was surprised it hasn't fallen over or been eaten by termites. I smiled as I saw the small shutters and windows. I got out of my car and walked into the house.

"Grandpa?!" I called. I walked into the kitchen and saw him talking with Emily, Sam's wife. She was a great person. I liked her better than Sam I liked her better than a lot of the people here. She was always calm. Everyone else was always so moody. Billy and Emily looked up at me and smiled.

"Hi Jessica." I put my hands on Billy's shoulders.

"How are you doing Grandpa?" I asked as I kissed his cheek.

"Alright, what about you?" He asked.

"Alright, I have some questions for you." I smiled at him. I always asked him and Grandpa Charlie questions when I was younger. I always thought they were the smartest people in the world.

"Bye Billy, bye Jessica." Emily said as she stood up and patted my shoulder. Billy and I went into the living room. I sat on the couch.

"What are your questions?" He asked almost excited.

"Well… what's a… a leech?" I asked. Recognition crossed his face.

"Maybe you should talk to your parents about this." He said.

"I know Dad wouldn't tell me anything and Mom just would try and blow it off. Please Grandpa! You're the only person I can ask." I said.

"Well…" he thought about it. "It's just something that is in a story. You shouldn't worry your self with it darling." I felt disappointed. Grandpa Billy always told me everything I wanted to know. I really wanted to know what it meant and I was going to find out no matter what. "Why don't you go on home and get your homework done. Alright?" He smiled at me. I gave a half hearted smile.

"It's just a story Jessica, it's nothing of importance." He said. I sighed and went out to my car. I drove home and did what Billy told me to do. I sat in the living room and did my homework. I really didn't have anything better to do with my time. I really didn't want to think about anything either. I was halfway done with biology when Jacob burst threw the front door. His frame was shaking.

"What's wrong?!" Bella asked worried.

"That _leech _left! We don't know why either. He just up and left."

"Jake, calm-"

"This isn't a calm situation!" I cleared my throat. He turned to me and shock covered his face as he noticed me for the first time.

"Jessica, why don't you go get ready for dinner." Bella suggested. I nodded and grabbed my books. Jake was still shaking almost too violently. I walked against the wall. I half ran up the stairs. I went into my room and put my stuff down. I could hear their raised tones from down stairs. They always thought I could never hear them from my bedroom. I sat by my door and leaned my head against the wall.

"ISABELLA! This is more serious than you want to admit! He could have killed someone!" Jake yelled. My heart beat increased. I didn't like it when my parents yelled. Especially him, he could transform and hurt Bella, maybe even kill her. Then he could hurt me. My breath became shallow as Bella yelled back.

I put my hands over my ears and huddled into a ball. I started rocking my self and humming a song. The whole sad part about this was that I never acted like this. I was always calm and collected. I felt like I always had to be brave. I grew up around people who were always brave because they had a secret. But I didn't and it made it harder for me to be brave and calm.

They kept yelling and I put my head down on my knees. I closed my eyes and wished for everything that was happening to end. I started crying when I heard the front door slam shut. At least there wasn't anymore yelling. Soon my eyes started to burn. I shut my eye lids and started to drift. I was too tired and lazy to move to my bed.

Halfway threw the night I could feel a pair of warm arms picking me up. My head was put down on my pillow and the covers were pulled over me. I figured it was Jake. His fingers pushed my hair out of my face and he kissed my cheek. He shut my door when he left. I fell right back to sleep.

When I woke up, it was about ten minutes before my alarm would go off. Today was Friday. I was happy that it would be the weekend. I had plans to go to Grandpa Charlie's house for the entire weekend. Most weekends I went to his house so I could escape from home for a while. It always felt good going to his house and just hanging out.

After I took a shower and got dressed, I packed my bag for the weekend. I grabbed my book bag, clothes bag, and my iPod Shuffle. I went down stairs and set everything by the door. Jacob was sitting at the table and Bella was making his breakfast.

"Are you hungry Jessica? You never ate dinner last night." Bella asked as she put a plate in front of Jacob.

"I'm ok, thanks." I said as I sat down. Knowing what I wanted, Bella put a cup of coffee in front of me. I smiled up at her.

"You shouldn't drink so much coffee." Jacob said, not looking up from his paper. I took a gulp of the vanilla coffee.

"I _like _coffee." I said as I drank more. He chuckled at me. I looked at my watch and stood up.

"I better go." I said. Jake helped me carry my bags to the car. I got in my car and he tapped on the window. I rolled it down and he looked at me.

"Be careful Jessica. There is something going on… with one of the families in town… just be careful."

"I will be." He smiled but it wasn't genuine. I drove to school. I wondered what family it was. I parked my car and walked over to where Dylan was standing. He had a Jolly Rancher wrapper against his lips.

"What are you…" I was cut off by a loud squealing sound. Dylan laughed when he moved the wrapper. I smacked his arm.

"What possessed you to do that?" I asked. He smiled and the bell rang. I went to my morning classes and then biology finally came. I didn't know why I was so excited. Maybe because we were doing a lab today, or maybe because Edward might be there. I hated admitting it but, I was excited to see him. I know he was rude to me but, I really wanted to see him. I felt that there was something different about him and that maybe if I spent enough time with him, we could be good friends and I could figure him out.

The bell rang and still no Edward. I could feel the muscles in my faces pull down. I was upset he wasn't there, but most of all, I was mad that I had to do this lab by my self. It wasn't exactly easy figuring out common traits between you and your lab partner without a partner. The teacher had to be my partner. Halfway threw class, the door slowly opened and I found my self hoping it was Edward. An office runner came in.

Lunch finally came and I picked up my stuff. Dylan, Alexis, and I walked into the cafeteria together. I grabbed something to eat and drink and sat down. I took small and quick glances at the Cullen table every now and then. I felt let down, Edward wasn't there. Maybe I ran him off from his own school. It wasn't fair of me. Maybe I should see if I can get a new lab partner when Edward comes back. I would be sad not to be his partner but if it made him more comfortable, then that's what I needed to do.

In history we were given a project and we had assigned partners. He wasn't going to tell us who we were pared up with until Monday. He said that we could possibly be paired with people from other classes. I was hopping maybe I would be with Alexis or even Cara. I went to English and it passed uneventfully. I was excited when the bell rang. I would be able to go to Grandpa Charlie's! I was on my way to my car when I heard my name.

"Hey Jessica!" Dylan, Katelyn, and Cara came running up to me.

"Yeah?" I asked as I put my book bag in my car and dug my keys out of my pocket.

"In two weeks we are going to go to fly down to California and go to Magic Mountain. We were wondering if you were going to want to come."

"Oh! I don't know… I don't think I have enough money." I said slightly sad.

"Don't worry! We have the money! It wouldn't be a problem."

"But…" I was cut off.

"It's set then. You're coming." Cara smiled.

"Just out of curiosity, who else is going?" I asked.

"The whole junior class! Since the seniors are probably going to go a week before us, we are going after them." The whole junior class.

"I'll see you Monday. And thanks for everything." I said as I got in my car. They waved bye to me as I pulled out of the parking lot. I drove over to Grandpa's place. He still live in the house that he and Bella shared when she was younger. I parked my in the drive way. He must have went to town or something. I grabbed my bags and grabbed the key from under the eve. I opened the door and went inside.

I locked the door and put my stuff up stairs. I unpacked my clothes and toiletries. I looked around Bella's old bedroom. After Charlie had retired, he spent a lot of money on me. He told me to do what ever I wanted to do to this room.

I had changed a lot about it. I got new curtains, painted the walls a light purple color, got a new bed and dressers to match. My bed sheets matched the color of my curtains which were a light green color. I got something to eat and came up to my room. I put my head phones in my ears and pressed the play button. I laid across my bed and soon fell asleep.

The weekend went by fast. A little to fast. It was already Monday morning. I didn't want to get up and go to school. I slowly got ready. I threw on my Abercrombie and Fitch sweat pants and pulled the legs up to my knees. I pulled on a white and blue stripped undershirt to match. I pulled on my zip up sweater over that. I put on my dark blue converse and pulled my hair into a pony tale. I grabbed my bags and went down stairs.

"I had a good weekend with you Grandpa." I told him as I sat at the kitchen table with my toast.

"I had a good time with you too kid." He smiled.

"I'll come by after school on Friday." I said and hugged him good bye. I got in my car and drove to school. Forks High wasn't too far from Charlie's house. I got there kind of early. I just went and stood with Dylan and the group. I was happy when the bell rang. In PE Alice talked almost non stop with me. She seemed happier than she was last week. In math, Mrs. Jones suspended a kid for talking back.

"Ready for Biology?" Dylan asked as he grabbed my books.

"Are you?" I asked.

"Yeah, especially since the teacher isn't my partner." He teased. I smacked his arm as we walked into the class room. I took my seat and Dylan kept talking to me. He sat on the edge of my table. The teacher made a loud huff sound. Dylan and I turned to look. I felt my eyes widen a little at the site. I thought my heart might stop.

"Welcome back Mr. Cullen."


	4. Finding a solution

**So, here is my take at Edward's POV. Don't know if I'm any good with his POV though. A couple of you think this story is a lot like Twilight…. And I know it is rather similar but it's all for a reason. Just be patient.**

**I don't own Twilight!**

**keep in mind this is pre ECLIPSE!!!!**

**Chapter 4: Finding a resolution**

**(Edward's POV)**

It was like repeating the whole experience of meeting Bella. Jessica's smell was very attractive. I was having trouble believing that this was happening to me again. My throat kept burning and my taste buds clung to the taste that her scent gave off. I knew that I would have to leave again. I also knew that I would hurt my family again.

After I left Forks, I didn't go to Denali again. I drove all the way to New York. I needed to be far away from anyone I knew. I needed space to think. To think about how horrible everything was turning out. We went back to Forks hopping that we could live like we did anywhere else. It seems we were wrong. Going back was a very bad mistake.

Jessica was too similar to Bella. It brought pain and old feelings to my dead heart. The way Jessica smelt was close to Bella. The only thing is that her smell seemed weaker.

I did realize that I would have to go back… like last time. I would have to leave a polite impression… like last time. Like I said before, it was like last time. My feelings were different though. I still felt a need to protect the girl but there wasn't a string tying me to her like Bella.

I never should have gotten involved with humans. I never should have agreed to move back to Forks. I think I agreed to because I held hope of seeing Bella one day. But that hope was starting to wear thin. She probably married someone, had a child or two, **(Can you guess who? Ha Ha) **she probably is happy. At this point, all I could do is try and be happy for her.

Thinking of Bella with anyone else but me made me rather uncomfortable. I knew I was selfish but I didn't think I was so selfish that if I didn't have Bella, no one else should. I really was a monster. Wanting what I thought was best for me.

I wallowed in my sorrow for more than enough time. And then I thought, I need to move on. I needed to force my self. Even if it meant trying again to forget about Bella. It didn't work to good last time I left her but I could try. I had to try.

I planned on spending at least a week away from everyone to get my mind straight and to get over my past. I felt like I was committing a crime by trying to forget someone as special and beautiful as Bella, and the worst part was that I was actually forcing my self to try. I guess you could call me a fool for all of my actions.

**********************

Upon returning home, Alice called me an idiot and then refused to speak to me. I didn't blame her. Jasper wouldn't really talk to me on account that Alice wasn't and Emmett talked to me but kept calling me immature names.

I prepared myself for the next day at school. I knew it wasn't going to be exactly easy. I expected it to be difficult. When I pulled into the parking lot at the school in the morning, I was the last one to get out of the car. I felt great reluctance to go to class. I didn't want to be here. I knew nothing here would keep my mind busy as I continued to plan how to leave a better impression on Jessica.

Unfortunately, biology rolled around a little to fast. I didn't want to deal with my 'better side' now. I wanted to run… run away forever. But, I took the problem head on. I sucked in a deep breath of the moist air and walked into the class. The teacher greeted me and several people looked at me, including Jessica.

_He's back?_ She sounded confused. Then a deep scowl embedded on her face. _He's back! _Her voice held anger. So I had upset her. I carefully took my seat next to her trying to judge her reaction. She unconsciously scooted over. I relaxed a little and she took note of that.

_At least he doesn't look mad today. _She thought. I thought I should make my first attempt at being nice.

"Good morning," I said very softly.

"Good morning," Her words slurred together while she mumbled and looked at the teacher. Dr. Celgraph started class a moment later and instructed everyone to finish their labs. Jessica's face became wary as the teacher approached us.

"Alright, since you've been gone Edward, I'm going to have Jessica explain the lab to you and you will have to start over Jessica. If you need to come in at lunch to finish, feel free to." He encouraged.

"But I already started the lab with you. Can't I just finish with you?" Her voice was almost desperate. It was obvious I made her uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry but no. I don't want to make Edward do a different assignment so please just restart." Jessica's face was etched with disappointment and frustration. Dr. Celgraph apologized again. She sighed as he walked away. She sure did sigh a lot.

After she explained the lab I started to ask her the questions. The answers she gave me about her mom reminded me of Bella. I tried to close that wound as quick as I could only to find I couldn't shut it at all. Soon the bell rang and Jessica got up and left. I left soon after her. The rest of the day past by fast.

After school, I had an insanely long time to think. What was it about Jessica that pulled me near. I almost hated her for making me feel this way. Anger had been a regular occurrence for me lately. And I have to say; I hated it. I had shut out emotions for a long time now, then I meet one girl and the strongest feelings burn with a certain fire within me.

I had decided then, I would find out what pulled me to the girl no matter what. Perhaps if I got close to her, acted like I was her friend, she'd somehow lead me to the source of the pull I felt.

From that moment, I knew what I would do; learn all I could about Jessica.

* * *

**A/N: I know I haven't updated in a very long time. Sorry for the wait. Life has been crazy. I hope you enjoy. Please give some more reviews this time.... I'd really appreciate it.**


	5. Sorry

_To anyone who has been a faithful reader and stuck with me through my writing issues, thank you._

_I haven't updated in like a year, I know thats terrible of me, I've been working ALOT. And, I'm sad to say this but, this story has now been put on temporary hiatus until my story Man of Honor is finished._

_I'm also looking for a new and long-term beta. I need someone who would be willing to edit my chapters and also set a dead-line for me to finish my chapters. Let me know if you'd be interested._

_Again, I will be picking up the writing of this story after I finish Man of Honor. So sit tight and bare with me._

**Edward Anthony Mason Cullen**

**(Jessica)**


End file.
